suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Carillons/Dug Weapons
Carillons '''(聖剣 (カリヨン), Kariyon) or Dug Weapons (ダグウェポン) are powerful ancient instruments created by the Emnetwiht (Human) race. They were originally used to give the humans an edge against the other races that filled the world in ancient times, but are now used as instruments against the Seventeen Beasts. Background '''Carillons '''or Dug Weapons 'are powerful ancient instruments that were created by the Emnetwiht (Human) race. They were originally used to give the humans an edge against the other ruling races that filled the world in ancient times. Later, they were used as the main weapons in the war against the Poteau with 'Seniorious' being the most powerful one among them. During the "''Destruction of the Surface," most of the Carillons especially the mass-produced ones were either lost or buried beneath the desert, along with the knowledge of how to create them. Roughly 200 years later, the Carillons were later re-discovered by salvagers from the floating Sky Islands of Règles Aile, during various excavations. Realizing that they could be used against the Seventeen Beasts, the Guardian Wings Military decided to find a race that could potentially use them. They found that race in the Leprechauns, a race of spirits who have imitated Emnetwihts since ancient times and began recruiting them as secret weapons, establishing the Fairy Warehouse on Sky Island 68 in the process. The Carillons were then later renamed with the term, "Dug Weapons" and were sent out into battle as the Leprechaun's partners. When they are not used for battle, most Dug Weapons are taken back to the Fairy Warehouse to be stored in the "Vault." However, for the more dangerous weapons like the Dug Weapon "Mornēn," they are kept locked up in a secret facility that's only known to the six generals. Currently, they are still the only known weapons that can be used as instruments against the Seventeen Beasts. Composition All Carillons are comprised of multiple shining talismans that form together into the shape of a sword. According to Willem Kmetsch (the only living Emnetwiht survivor), "when talismans are connected using magic, it causes a complex reaction that bestows on the blade entirely new and captivating effects WorldEnd Anime - Episode 3." During tuning, each of the swords can be broken up into their individual talismans. The tunist then touches the handle to rewire the connections to make it conform to the user better. However, if a person does this incorrectly and places the wrong talisman within a group of incompatible talismans, then the complex reaction can go haywire and trigger an explosion. This can be seen when Willem takes advantage of it to destroy La Chanteuse using Lapidemsibilus. So, only trained Tunists can repair Carillons. List of Known Carillons Trivia * The term "Carillon" is a french word that means "four bells. It is a series of bells that is typically housed in the bell tower (belfry) of a church or municipal building. The instrument consists of at least 23 cast bronze, cup-shaped bells, which are played serially to produce a melody, or sounded together to play a chord Carillon, Wikipedia, . References Navigation Category:Carillons Category:Dug Weapons